


You Lied To Me

by Love_Writing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Writing/pseuds/Love_Writing
Summary: One of the things that could have happened between the war with Monroe and going to get Alec. It is also an explanation of why we see Theo in the sewers.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	You Lied To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you are having a great day. Enjoy! Leave comment and critiques. Thank you😄😄😄

They have just rescued Alec and are heading back to Beacon Hills. They stop at a motel for the night. Scott and Malia sharing a room, Stiles and Lydia sharing another. Derek disappeared to who knows where, while Liam and Alec share are room. Liam sighs as he puts his bag on his bed while Alec does the same. "So? What's your story?" Alec asks. "What do you mean?" Liam asks confused. "Well, Scott is the alpha who clawed out his own eyes. Lydia has been in a mental institution. Malia was a coyote for years. And Stiles was possessed by an evil spirit. What's your story?" Alec asks. "You really want to know?" Liam asks. "Yes" Alec confirms. "Well, I fell in love with the person who convinced me to try to kill my alpha, then he did kill my alpha" Liam says.

Flashback  
Liam panics as he feels Theo fall. Gabe gets shot too many times to count. He's about to ask if Theo is ok when he sees Theo walking towards Gabe. He watches as Theo takes Gabe's pain. Eventually they get out of the hospital and Liam is immediately pulled into a hug by Scott. "You're ok, right?" Scott asks concerned. "I'm ok. Theo saved me" Liam says before pulling out of the hug looking for Theo. He sees Theo walking towards his truvk and runs over. He pushes Theo against his truck. "You lied to me" he exclaims. "You lied to me, too" Theo replies. "You said you wouldn't die for me. I heard your heart beat. You were lying. I thought maybe it was just adrenalin, but then you put yourself between me and the bullets" Liam adds. "So? I lied to you. Get over it" Theo says rolling his eyes before turning around to get in his truck. "Wait!" Liam exclaims turning Theo back around. "Liam, I've been shot at. I smell like hospital. I'd like to leave" Theo sighs impatiently. "Yeah, well I'd like to know why. Why you lied to me? Why you saved me?" Liam retorts. "Yeah, well in case you forgot. You did the same thing. So, why did you do it?" Theo asks. "Cause I love you" Liam says automatically, not really thinking. It's only after the words come out he realizes they are true. Before they found out that Theo was the enemy Liam was attracted to him. Even after he brought Theo back he thought that Theo was hot. Then he told Theo about Gabe and Nolan beating him up. Then the several times Theo has saved him from others and himself. He's actually in love with Theo Raeken. "You... What?" Theo asks nervously. "I love you. That's why I lied. I would have died in there for you. I fought for you. And it's probably a horrible mistake, but it's the truth" Liam says honestly and the next thing he knows Theo is kissing him. Liam kisses back instantly and his heart rate speeds up it might just burst. "The hell are you doing Liam?" Stiles calls, making the two part quickly. "Kissing Theo" Liam calls back blushing. "You sure that's a good idea?" Stiles asks as he watches Theo warily. "I'm sure" Liam confirms making Theo look at him in shock. "Ok, then. Theo you better not break his heart" Stiles threatens. "I won't. I can't. I love him" Theo says looking Liam in the eyes making him smile widely.

"So, where is he? Theo?" Alec asks. "At home. He's looking for something to defeat Monroe with in the Dread Doctor's Operating Theater" Liam explains, then his phone rings. "Speaking of, Hey T" Liam greets. "Hey, Li. How's it going?" Theo asks. "It's good. We're heading home tomorrow" Liam informs. "Good. I miss you" Theo states. "I miss you, too" Liam says honestly as he leans back against his pillows on the bed. The two talk for a while. Telling each other about their days. And the next day when Stiles drops Liam off at his house Theo rushes out to greet him with a kiss. "You're in public" Scott reminds getting flipped off by both boys. Everyone in the car laughs as Stiles drives away.


End file.
